Basketballs and Troubled Dreams
by WriterMM
Summary: A little Maka and Kid for you! Takes place after book 19


**Hi! This takes place after Kid gets out of the book, hope you enjoy this!**

** Read and Review!**

** I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Maka's P.O.V**

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to sit down. Soul had to carry me inside the apartment, and when I couldn't even stand; he carried me to my room and tucked me in. He knew how much this had drained me, how much I had been pushing myself when I wanted nothing more than to collapse.

When I fell asleep, which was right as my face hit the pillow, I dreamed of Kid. I had had a crush on him for a while, now it had grown into loving him; though I knew he would never return the feelings, not when he could have someone like Liz or even Patty. I wasn't gorgeous like them; I didn't have a body like them.

In my dream he had snuck into my room and woke me up. He looked a little off, so I asked him what was wrong; he wouldn't answer, he would just smirk. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted, just stand there. Something in inside my head was going off, saying that this was my chance to kiss him.

Normally I wouldn't do this, but it was a dream so I thought "What the hell?" and I did kiss him, but when I felt like he was starting to kiss me back he would disappear; and I would hear laughing, his laugh. Laughing at me because I thought I had a chance with him, laughing at me because I thought he would give me a second glance. I would call out for him to stop, to stop laughing at me.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I could hear the pain in her voice when she called out in her sleep, it broke my heart. She was like a sister to me, so I had grown pretty protective of her. I couldn't stand the thought of her being in love with Kid and have to torture herself with the thought of him not liking her.

When her crying out had started to die down, I called Kid.

"Yeah? What is it Soul?" He sounded tired, like he had been sleeping; I felt kind of bad.

"Kid, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was up already. I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind." Boy did I know how that felt.

"Listen, I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What do you think of Maka?" I know it sounded stupid, but I didn't know any other way to ask it.

"…She's great I guess…" I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"You sure? You hesitated." I didn't want him to feel like I was digging too deep, but I had to know.

"You sure you won't laugh? Or say anything?"

I frowned a bit, "Sure, I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Ok, well, I just don't know how to put this. I think I may be in love with her."

That got me grinning, "Oh, do you now?"

"Soul! Please don't say anything, I'm begging you!"

"What if I told you I knew for a fact that she felt the same way about you?"

"How could you know? Are you sure she doesn't love you?"

"Kid, if that's why you aren't going to make a move then you are dumber than I thought." I couldn't believe he thought Maka was in love with me, I mean, yeah I loved her; but not in a romantic way, in an overprotective brother way.

"Wait, Maka doesn't love you?" I could hear the hope in his voice.

"Kid, I am 100% sure that Maka doesn't feel anything but sibling love for me. I can tell you that I don't feel for her any more than an overprotective brother would feel for his sister."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to do anything if she doesn't feel anything for me." I understood where he was coming from, but I was still internally laughing at how stupid both of them were.

"Kid, I don't think someone who doesn't have feelings for you would dream about you nightly." Whoops, Maka is going to kill me! Or worse, give me a Maka –chop.

"What…she …she dreams about me?"

"Don't go around saying that I told you, but yes; she does dream about you. Though, not in the way you might be hoping." I had already told him that she dreamed about him, might as well tell him what the dreams were about.

"What do you mean?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"They aren't happy dreams, or even wet dreams; they are nightmares."

"About what and how do you know?"

"I heard her calling out your name one night and asked, and she made me promise not to tell anyone." I wasn't going to tell him everything, if he wanted to know so badly then he would have to get the answers on his own.

"Seriously Soul?"

I smirked, "Yep, I'm not going to give you all the answers; you will just have to find out for yourself." And then I hung up, I wasn't going to talk to him all night; I needed my sleep too.

**Kid's P.O.V**

He knew he should get to sleep, that he needed to get to sleep; but he just couldn't bear to let his mind free. He had to contain it, if he didn't, then he would only end up hurting himself. The only thing keeping him from doubling over in pain was the fact that Liz and Patty would hear him groan. Why did he have to fall for her? He had tried to calm his mind down by reading something from one of the books his father kept in the library. Just as he was about to open the cover, his phone rang; Soul.

**(Insert conversation with Soul)**

I was shocked to say the least; I couldn't believe this was happening. It took me a while to realize that I was walking to my room, putting on my day clothes; making sure they were perfectly symmetrical. I only realized it when I was walking out my front door and summoning my skate board.

I didn't even know where I was going, only that I had to get there fast. I was pulled into my thoughts while I traveled through the city. What if Soul was lying? What if it is true? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I stopped at an apartment; Soul and Maka's apartment to be exact. All their lights were off, signaling that they had gone to bed.

Had I been an ordinary human, I wouldn't have heard the whimpering coming from one of the rooms; but I wasn't so I heard it clearly. My instinct was to run into the room and destroy anything that dared to hurt her, but I had to put that instinct away right now. I did however, go over to her window and watch her sleep. **(I know, sounds creepy but it gets better)** She was thrashing around and whimpering in her sleep; I was surprised she didn't wake up. Her face was abnormally pale and she was sweating. I was about to leave when I heard her mumble out a name; my name.

So what Soul had been telling me what right! She was dreaming about me! I was yanked out of my musings when I heard her call out my name.

"Kid! Kid! No, don't leave me alone! Please!" she was crying when she finished. It broke my heart that she was in pain, and it ripped my heart out to think that I was the one causing it. I was planning on checking on her, just to see if she was alright; but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

I stayed like that until dawn, we had a few days off of school so I didn't have to go anywhere; but I didn't think she would be asleep much longer, so I headed home.

**A few hours later**

I had just finished re-arranging my closet, the shirt sleeves weren't even, when I got a call from Soul.

"Hey, Kid, we are headed out to play basketball in twenty minutes; you want to join? Liz and Patty can come too!" His cheerful voice held no recollection of our conversation the previous night.

"Yeah, that sounds fun; we will see you in twenty minutes!" I cringed at the number twenty; no symmetry.

Liz and Patty took a while to get up; Liz spent thirty minutes doing her make-up. When we finally arrived forty minutes later to find that our friends had waited for us. Well, Black-Star, Soul, and Tsubaki were waiting; Maka was sitting on the bench reading a book. Liz started to complain that she was going to ruin her make-up and wanted to sit out. That left us with uneven teams; so Soul tried to persuade Maka into playing with us.

"But you know I don't know how to play Soul!" She complained.

"We can teach you! Come on!" As Maka was walking toward us, she started blushing; which caused Soul to elbow her in a playful manner.

I know they were nothing more than friends; hell, Soul told me himself that they weren't, but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I wanted to be the one to elbow her when she blushed; hell I just wanted to touch her in any way possible. **(I couldn't help myself; I had to put some sort of suggestive comment in there!)**

"Ok, Kid and Maka can be on my team. Black-star, Tsubaki, and Patty are on the other!" I caught the wink he threw my way when he said that I was on the same team as Maka, was that his plan all along?!

After a while of playing; more like Soul and I playing and Maka running around confused, we decided to stop for the day. But just as we were about to leave, Soul seemed to have an idea.

"Maka, why don't you stay and have Kid teach you how to play? You're always complaining about not knowing how to." If looks could kill, Soul would be a dead man.

"But, I mean, what?!" It was honestly kind of cute, seeing Maka all confused like this.

"Come on Maka, what do you not like Kid or something?" The double meaning in Soul's response seemed to get to Maka; because she gave him a Maka-chop.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't want cause Kid to miss out on any plans just to teach me how to play a game." I had to hand it to Maka; she could come up with some good excuses pretty quickly.

Soul shot me a pointed look, "I'm sure Kid wouldn't mind; would you Kid?" The last part of his sentence came out with an edge.

"I don't have anything plans at the moment, and I would be glad to teach you how to play. Liz, Patty, you both ok if I stay?" I was trying so hard not show any urgency in my voice.

"Sure, we can get home ok; have fun Kid!" The look Liz sent me told me that she knew exactly what was going on, and that she would have fun teasing me about it when I got home.

"Alright then, Maka I'll see you back at the apartment; it's my turn to make dinner tonight anyway." Soul shouted as he and everyone else walked off.

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, until she broke the silence.

"Kid, you know you don't really have to show me how to play; I don't want to keep you from anything." It seemed that she was completely oblivious to what was really going on; which was kind of adorable.

"Maka, I really didn't have anything planned; and I think it will be fun to teach Maka Albarn something she doesn't know." I was trying to lighten the mood, and it looked like I had succeeded.

She made a face, "Well, it's not like I can't play; I just don't see the point in it."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really? Then show me just how good you are."

She looked down, "Alright, I don't know how to play; I just don't see why everyone wants me to play." Suddenly she looked so tired and I remembered last night; I remembered her thrashing around and whimpering. I remembered her calling out and her pale face; I couldn't make her even more tired than she already must be from the nightmares and the battle.

"Alright, why don't we work on some shooting and call it a day; sound good?" I didn't think I could handle being with her much longer.

She smiled, "That doesn't sound too hard, alright!"

I moved closer to her, bringing her the ball "Ok, you want to make sure your entire body is pointed toward the net. Then you are going to want to bend your knees and push off with them." I showed her how to do it and then gave her the ball. Just as her hand touched mine I felt a spark of electricity, it caused me to shiver.

She suddenly stopped, her hand still touching mine. It looked like she wasn't allowing herself to move, which got me thinking about kissing her. My instinct was to kiss her, to show her that she didn't have to torture herself anymore. I couldn't think of a good reason not to, so I grabbed her shoulders and lowered my head down; giving her plenty of time to stop this, but she didn't. When my lips touched hers, it felt like a lightning bolt had just struck me. I didn't want to push her into anything, but when she started to kiss me back, I kind of lost it. I wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to pull her closer. Her hands went up to my hair, grabbing and twisting it. I took a chance and deepened the kiss by running my tongue over her bottom lip; asking for entrance. I didn't expect her to comply and let me in, but I was glad she did. I decided that if she got to mess up my hair, then I should get to do the same. Lucky for me her hair wasn't in pig tails, but down. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we did come up for air we were both flushed. I had moved my hand from her hair back down to her waist and touched my forehead to hers.

When we both had decided that we should be getting back to our home's I walked her to her apartment; only to hear Soul attempting to make dinner.

"Does he always sound like that when he cooks?"

She laughed, "Sometimes when he is trying to make something special, though he ends up ruining it and we order pizza."

"Well, would you like to refrain from eating pizza this Saturday and go to dinner with me instead?" I really hoped I wasn't being to forward.

Her eyes brightened, "I think that sounds lovely Kid. See you later!" And she disappeared into the apartment.

I knew I was going to get hell from her father and Soul, but I didn't really mind that. What I did want to get over was talking about it to my father, and worse; Liz.

**There it is! Hope you all like it! Review!**


End file.
